Coran's Son Runs Amok
Coran's Son Runs Amok is the forty-ninth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary The Voltron Force manages to blast off before the Robeast can get a good swipe in but they're not out of the woods yet. Keith has a plan. Holding the Robeast in the way, Keith hopes Lotor will shoot them booth. But when the blast hits the Robeast, he orders the team to disengage so that it appears Voltron was also blown to pieces. Lotor indeed thinks he's triumphed. Garrett then calls Lotor from the Castle to remind him that he promised to send 10,000 clones to Arus for Garrett to rule. Lotor dismisses Garrett, thinking the clone has worn out his welcome now that he's defeated Voltron. Back in the Control Room Garrett is angry and believes himself more successful a solider than Lotor. Coran leads a group in trying to break into the control room. Garret plans to turn their idea back on them thanks to his control over the power systems. Someone then runs up and tells Coran about Voltron. Coran, and Nanny who had just arrived, go into a panic. Coran tells the man to alert the Galaxy Alliance and sends some other men to pilot Arus's remote fighters to take care of the Interstellar Ion Cannon. The door opens and Garrett holds Coran's men up with his stun gun. Nanny is confused because she does not know the truth about Garrett. Coran scolds Nanny and a shooting match breaks out. Garrett stuns three men before retreating back into the Control Room. Zarkon calls up Lotor who's still basking in his victory. Zarkon explains that Coran is going attack the cannon with robot fighters flying under Lotor's radar. Lotor doesn't believe Zarkon but sends out a few scout ships anyway. Suddenly an alarm blares and Lotor learns that the robot fighters Zarkon warned him about are approaching. Lotor orders the cannon fired at the attackers. The fleet, under the command of Planet Pollux is obliterated. Lotor then gloats that no robot could ever challenge him. Over on planet Doom, Zarkon is ranting at Haggar that Lotor's an idiot for not realizing that Voltron was not actually destroyed. Haggar defends Lotor, pointing out that the emergency disengage has never happened before and has damaged Voltron. Back at planet Arus, the pilots are now finally starting to recover. Except for Princess Allura. She was rescued from her damaged lion by a mysterious man. When she awakens, the man introduces himself as Oolonam. Allura wants to get back in the fight but Oolonam reassures her friends will find her soon because he's leading them here with the power of ki. Oolonam explains that ki is the power of the mind. He also explains that the real Garret and Lidia came to his village during their escape. Zarkon's men came looking for them, but Oolonam used his ki ability to call forth a ship from the Dimension of Elsu to take the pair away from even Zarkon's reach. Oolonam leads her to tombstones that he explains were created to fool Zarkon's agents. Suddenly some of the Drule ships arrive and begin shooting nearby. Allura doesn't have her lion, but the other four arrive and destroy the ships. The others set down and meet up with Allura and Oolonam. Allura informs them about the fate of Coran's real son, much to their relief. Keith has come up with a plan to attack the cannon at night. Owing to the fact that it's solar-powered and can't be fired at night. The Blue Lion's still damaged so it's up to the other four. Lance and Pidge take a moment outside Oolonam's tent to talk about all that's happened. Pidge wishes they didn't have to fight, that peaceful life could be peaceful. While Lance mentions he lived on a farm prior to Zarkon attacking his planet and destroying his home. Soon enough everyone save Allura sets off in the Lions. As the cannon is charging, Lotor learns Zarkon wont be sending him all the cruisers he requested. Lotor is enraged and threatens the drone with his laser sword. The drone quickly assures him that he will have more than a thousand cruisers. The sun rises and the cannon is charged. But the facility is attacked by the Lions. Lotor get's angry again and orders a counterattack. A fierce battle between lions and Lotor's forces ensues. Lotor happens to notice that there are only four lions attacking. The cannon hasn't been damaged yet. Soon though Allura arrives, allowing the team to form Voltron. Lotor is aghast as Voltron forms before his eyes. Voltron forms the Blazing Sword and crashes through the firing room, sending Lotor fleeing. Voltron wrecks the cannon and Lotor flies away again. Meanwhile, Garrett begins to lose his composure as the Castle power is restored. At that Garrett assumes Lotor has won the battle and checks the monitor, only to find the exact opposite. When he attempts to escape, he's met by Coran and the Voltron Force all pointing guns at him. Allura attempts to lecture him about his actions but he scoffs and attempts to shoot her. Coran takes the shot, and shoots Garrett in kind. Coran is only stunned. While Garrett is taken into custody. Crying that what he'd done was not his fault. Later Coran offers to resign for letting his personal feelings get in the way of the defense of planet Arus. Allura argues that he made a simple, human mistake. And that so long as Arus has men as dedicated as Coran, they'll always be free. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Garrett Quotes "These clones will believe anything you tell them." Lotor's opinion of clones hasn't improved ***** "Lotor thinks he's destroyed the mighty Voltron. He thinks the Planet Arus can no longer attack us. What does he have to think with; he's a numskull." Zarkon's opinion of Lotor has reached a new low ***** "We built it to fool Zarkon. We told him they were buried here. He's never been back." Oolonam finishes his rather convoluted explanation of what happened to the real Garrett and his mother ***** "Even Kitty agrees. Lotor will never learn; he's a born loser." Zarkon and Haggar's cat seem to be able to agree on some things Notes and Goofs *While needed to keep with the 'no mention of death' rule that existed for many kids shows of the era, the edited revelation that Coran's wife and son were taken away by other-dimensional travelers arguably strains this to the breaking point. The footage shown in the flashback plainly shows a woman holding a small child being fired upon by an attacking ship, and Allura's prayers in front of the marker to this event still come across as prayers for the dead in front of a grave. Other Voltron edits are more careful and even clever about how they handle death, but this one is even lampshaded on a promo for the DVD release of Golion. *The death of Nanny's Beast King Golion counterpart Hys occurs in the original version of this episode, taking a bullet meant for Coran's Golion counterpart. This scene was cut in the Voltron adaptation. * The last time Lotor used a clone in his plans to attack Arus was back in the episode "Lotor's Clone". Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes